Xan Vennent
Alexander "Xan" Vennent is the supreme ruler of Lothar's entire military forces of New Heaven and serves as Lothar's most trusted and loyal subjects to the entire Universal Empire. He is the current head of the Vennent Family Line, and is one of the major antagonists of the Insurrection series. History Early Life Born from nobility in the city of New Heaven in 2426 AFC, he was raised by his mother and father, Megan Vennent, and Orin Vennent. He was trained as an intelligent scholar during the age 7 while in school. During his teenage years, he kept obeying his superiors all the way up to when he's 16. He was a top student in his classes as he gains great popularity with his classmates. When Xan was 18, he gained friends that where as loyal to him as is he to them due to his charisma and made a bond with each other. He was having the joy of his life at this point. But during one of his days out, a massive explosion happened near him and his companions, which was caused by a dark silhouette which turns out to be Lothar. But Xan could barely see who it was at the time, for he was knocked out from the debris blown away from the explosion. Rebirth Xan reawakens in Majoris's Laboratory where he and his friends were being experimented on be Majoris himself. Luck for them, Majoris did not fail on them and manages to turn them into powerful superhumans with Enhanced Nano Cells in their body. Terrified by this revelation, he panics nonstop as he then notices Lothar coming in the Lab room and walks towards him. Lothar then tells him to come with him and Xan had no other choice but to hear what he has to say. Lothar took him to another room to discuss many important things with him, mostly about his connection to his family line and his great potential. Xan asks him how Lothar can know so much, as Lothar responds to him that he is a being of great importance and his the key to a new and better universe, basically a god among humans. Xan, still finding it hard to believe him, asks for proof if Lothar's omnipotence is true, which Lothar responds by showing him visions of every part of human's desires for evil and destruction, and even shows him his own worst experiences during his centuries of travelling, even his Ancestor Alexander Vennent during The First Conflict, showing him every negative thought that his ancestor had during his time of war. Overwhelmed by these visions, Xan pleaded Lothar to cease the constant horrific visions, Lothar concluded that he need to do what is best for his Family line and the planet, to not end up being the "Failure" Alexander was back centuries ago. Xan asked what he should do now, while Lothar replied that he would help Xan through these troubles he has now and take him under his wing, Xan accepts his offer, and told him that he will believe in Lothar's words and follow his vision of a "better world." Training - Mission Assignments - Admiral Promotion - Cult Negotiations - Man VS Machine - Renegade Recruitment At this point, he resorted to recruit the mercenaries of Renegade. Betrayal - Plan Delta - All Out War - New Heaven Attack - Ragnarok Rises - The Final Battle - Death - Personality During his youth, he was a unique young boy, very helpful and very obedient to his family. His loyalty to everyone around him made him into a very likable boy. As he grew into his teenage years, he became more responsible for his work and friendly to his close friends, most notably his very own sister Lexia. But during his adulthood in the Empire, and consumed by Lothar's ideology and manipulation. He became cold and ruthless. He does not care for other races. Appearance He wears a mask with the symbol of the Universal Empire to hide his face. Xan wears an inner nano enhancement suit, topped with a black suit with a tie and also topped with a black coat with yellow stripes on the sleeves and shoulder guards. He also has a utility belt on the outside, and has thigh high, military, boots. Powers and Abilities Keysi Fighting Method He studies ninja fighting methods during his time in the empire. Expert Marksmanship - Expert Swordsmanship - Nano Enhancement (Level 4) - Weapons Assault Rifle - Lightsaber - Rygar - Accomplishments = Navigation